


ride 'em cowboy

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: just a collection of thigh riding
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 68





	ride 'em cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> do not @ me on the series title

“What is it, my pretty baby?” Bokuto asked, watching you shift before him and fidget with the hem of the oversized t-shirt you wore. As usual, it was one of his, drowning you and slipping off one shoulder to expose your collar bone. Leaning back into the couch, he let his eyes linger on your smooth skin, gulping harshly as he waited for your answer. The shyness was really turning him on and, when you finally looked at him, he had to bite back a groan at the glimmer in your eyes.

“Ko, can I– would you let me–” you tried, twisting his shirt further in your hands before lifting it up to show that you weren’t wearing any panties. He gasped loudly, following it up quickly with a moan, and you stepped closer when he beckoned. “Can I ride your thigh?”

If he thought the request was weird, he didn’t show it, pulling you so that you straddled his thigh, pulling the leg of his shorts up once you were settled. “Anything you want, pretty girl,” he whispered, yanking the shirt over your head to expose your breasts to his hungry gaze. “Make yourself feel good.”

He had taken on that deep, commanding tone, running one finger through his soft locks, the other resting on your knee as you began to roll your hips. The hard muscle flexed against your clit, wet pussy leaving a shiny patch all over his skin and easing your movements.

“What’s all this, baby?” he asked, eyeing the slick all over his thigh with a smirk before looking up at you. You refused to look him in the eye, lips puckered with pleasure and embarrassment, and he forced your chin up so you had to look at him. “Hm?”

Your orgasm was already rapidly building, empty cunt fluttering every time he flexed his thigh beneath you. His hands gripped your hips, pushing you down and you cried out, hands flying to his shoulders and squeezing. “K- _Ko_ –”

He did it again, watching your face twist up in pleasure as you tried to stifle your noises, another broken moan spilling out against your will.

“Come on, pretty girl. Let me hear you when you come for me,” he encouraged, all but bouncing you on his thigh. Your pussy was drooling all over his skin, making a mess all down your thighs as well and, every time you pulled away even a little, it sounded like your skin was peeling away from him. There had to be a mess on the couch cushion from how wet you were, but he didn’t care about anything beyond watching you come undone.

“Ko, _Ko, I’m coming_ ,” you cried out, toes curling as your high slams into you. Your empty cunt spasms around nothing, Ko’s movements not slowing until you’re a trembling, whining mess against his chest. The mess between your legs made you wince but Ko’s strong arms kept you in place, refusing to let you go and clean up.

When you whined, he tipped your chin up to look at him, and you shivered as he said, “There’s no point, baby. Not when you’re just gonna get dirty again.”


End file.
